Jamás besado
by acm2099
Summary: Kurt tiene problemas con los besos


**Este fic fue inspirado por un Kink Meme de Loredi. ^^**

* * *

><p>Las manos de Joseph rodearon su cuerpo. Sintió como toda la sangre se le calentaba. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las manos de su novio se colaron por debajo de su camisa para acariciarle. Uno a uno, le fue desabrochando todos los botones. La boca de Joseph llegó hasta la piel de su estomago y una lengua ávida hizo un recorrido excitante hasta uno de los pezones. La boca de su novio siguió hasta dejar una mordida sobre la piel que le cubre la garganta y avanzó un poco más. Sintió entonces el cálido aliento de Joseph sobre los labios. La proximidad en ese momento lo empezó a asfixiar y no lo soportó, no logró que sucediera. Se escapó del beso, una vez más.<p>

—¡Kurt, no puede ser! —Joseph se alejó de él para dejarse caer en el sofá, completamente derrotado.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. —Kurt no supo si sentarse al lado de su novio o quedarse donde estaba. Al ver la cara de Joseph decidió permanecer en su lugar.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Kurt. No puedo más. —Joseph respiró profundamente y Kurt decidió acercarse al sofá. —Esto fue divertido al principio pero ya son tres meses, tres malditos meses sin besar a mi novio en los labios. —Kurt no supo qué decir, una disculpa más habría sido casi como una burla, así que optó por sentarse al lado de su novio guardando una distancia prudente.

—Sabes que lo intento pero… _No puedo_. —Joseph lo miró exasperado. Kurt se acercó a él para tomar su mano.

—Kurt, necesitas ayuda.

—No, Joseph…

—Sé que odias a los terapeutas y los psiquiatras pero tengo un amigo… —Kurt negó firmemente. Él no quería sentarse frente a un extraño y contarle su trauma con los besos.

—No… —Kurt quiso alejarse pero Joseph afianzó el agarre de su mano.

— Aún no es terapeuta. Tiene nuestra edad y está haciendo las prácticas de psicología. Será como sentarte a hablar con un amigo.

Kurt quería decir que no pero ciertamente también pensaba que era necesario solucionar su problema con los besos. Joseph tenía razón, era un gran trauma.

Todo había empezado en McKinley; ese maldito colegio le había dejado tantas secuelas que dolía pensar en ello. Y todo terminaba convergiendo en los besos. Su primera práctica besando había sido con Brittany en un momento totalmente perturbador además de desagradable, independientemente de las habilidades de la rubia para besar. Kurt se había sentido incómodo y, hasta cierto punto, triste y deprimido. Estaba solo y tenía que besar a una mujer para intentar sentir algo… Lo que fuera.

—Bien, veré a tú amigo. Pero espero que no empiece con esa psicología barata…

—Te lo juro. Es un gran tipo y sabrá cómo ayudarte. Lo llamaré para concertar una cita, ¿ok? —Kurt suspiró cansinamente. —Ahora es mejor que me vaya.

—Pero…

—No, Kurt, de verdad. No me siento con ganas de seguir después de esto. Sabes que eres espectacular en todos los sentidos pero, de verdad, me duele no poder besarte. Siento como si esto no fuera real. Sin un beso nunca podremos saber si de verdad existe la chispa o no.

Con esas últimas palabras Joseph se despidió. Kurt se recostó en el sofá y bajó los parpados. Estaba jodido y necesitado de ayuda. A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba en decir que no, la verdad le golpeaba en el rostro y se reía de él.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Kurt estaba en un elevador con rumbo al consultorio del doctor Freadman. Ahí lo esperaba el amigo de Joseph, quien estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano.<p>

Pero Kurt no se sentía reconfortado. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentir algo. Odiaba a los psicólogos, a los psiquiatras y a todas sus ideas porque, al final, para ellos todo se resumía en ser gay y haberse quedado sin su madre a una edad temprana.

El elevador se detuvo. Kurt se estremeció cuando la puerta crujió y se abrió poco después. Caminaron a media luz por una estancia solitaria. El amigo de Joseph trabajaba con su maestro, el doctor Freadman, y era uno de sus alumnos más destacados, según Joseph. Pero a Kurt no le importaba eso. No quería sentarse en un diván para contarle sus traumas a un extraño al que seguro que no le importaba nada de lo que decía.

Joseph se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta rotulada con el nombre _doctor Martin Freadman Psiquiatra. _Kurt miró fijamente a su novio y éste le sonrió mientras le tomaba de las manos.

—Vas a estar bien. Dave es un gran tipo. Verás que le tendrás confianza de inmediato. Él mismo inspira querer contarle todo lo que te pasa.

—Espero. —Kurt miró hacia la puerta y respiró pausadamente para tranquilizarse. Vagamente recordó su solo cantando _Turning Tables_ en su último año en McKinley, cuando New Directions ganó las Nacionales.

—Estaré aquí esperándote. —Joseph le sonrió y se apartó de él. Kurt no sabía si tocar o simplemente entrar. Optó por la segunda opción.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Kurt tuvo a la vista el odioso diván de sus pesadillas. Sólo una vez se había sentado en algo así; cuando su padre quiso estar seguro de que Kurt no estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte de su madre. Kurt había odiado esa experiencia. No entendía como a las personas les servía hablar con alguien que no les conocía en absoluto. Y un poco más tarde, durante su adolescencia, se asqueó pensando en la hipocresía de los terapeutas. ¿Cómo podían esos tipos asentir o emitir dictámenes sin ni siquiera conocer a sus pacientes?

El amigo de Joseph salió por una puerta que había al fondo del consultorio. Kurt parpadeó varias veces; creía que su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma por el estrés pero se convenció de que no era así cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia él. Ahí estaba Dave Karofsky con una camisa rosa y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que le hacía ver… ¿Amable? Casi como un ser humano.

—Tú…

—Kurt Hummel, no me lo puedo creer.

Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Dave Karofsky había desaparecido de McKinley justo después del baile de graduación y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él; algunos llegaron a pensar que había muerto durante el verano. Y ahora resulta que Karofsky se encontraba frente a él siendo una especie de terapeuta farsante.

—¿Tú eres el amigo de Joseph? —Karofsky asintió aún con la sonrisa.

—Sí, conocí a Joey cuando llegué a San Francisco. —Karofsky iba a dar otro paso hacia él pero Kurt se alejó. —No tenía ni idea de que salías con él. Obviamente esto es un terrible error. No creo que tú te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo como para hablar de… Absolutamente nada. —Seguramente Karofsky notó su lenguaje corporal. Kurt estaba más tenso que un cable eléctrico. —Le buscaré a Joseph otras opciones para ti.

Cuando Karofsky habló de _otras opciones_ Kurt sintió que toda su sangre hervía. Dave Karofsky era en parte culpable de lo que le pasaba y no era justo que el muy hijo de puta quisiera deshacerse de él así como así. Un calor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo, un calor que se transformó en ira dirigida hacia el estúpido ex matón que en ese momento parecía estar tan cómodo con su vida.

—Tú eres el culpable de esto. —Kurt se acercó a Karofsky y no pudo evitar golpearle en el rostro con el puño cerrado. Karofsky se limpió la sangre que empezaba a brotar de su labio partido y se irguió frente a Kurt. —Tú, maldito hijo de puta. —El segundo golpe, esta vez en el pecho, consiguió hacer sentir a Kurt bastante mejor. —Violador, infeliz, matón de quinta, maricón de armario. —Cada palabra estaba acompañada de violentos golpes sobre el amplio pecho de Karofsky, quien aguantaba estoico cada embate sin decir nada.

Cuando Kurt terminó de hablar estaba completamente exhausto pero también muy relajado. Sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Su respiración se normalizó y, un poco apenado, miró a Karofsky.

—¿Mejor? —Kurt asintió alejándose del espacio vital de Karofsky. —Entonces iré a hablar con Joey para…

—No. —Karofsky lo miró un poco extrañado. —No quiero a nadie más.

—Kurt, tienes que sentirte cómodo con la persona que hables y…

—Me lo debes, ayudarme. Joseph dice que eres brillante, y si es así necesito que me cures. Tienes que hacerlo. Después de todo lo que me hiciste en el colegio ésta es la única forma de redimirte verdaderamente. —Kurt siempre entendió el porqué de la forma de actuar de Dave, pero eso no quería decir que lo disculpara, no aún.

—Bien. Está bien. Pasa y ponte cómodo. —Kurt evitó el diván y, en lugar de sentarse en él, fue al sillón que estaba al lado. Dave lo observó pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, se sentó él en el diván.

Kurt miró detenidamente como Dave tomaba el bloc de notas que estaba sobre el diván. De inmediato pensó que Dave escribiría algo sobre su comportamiento de antes pero eso no sucedió. Dave simplemente lo puso a un lado y terminó dejándose caer sobre el diván con la pierna izquierda elevada y la derecha aún apoyada en el piso. Kurt pasó su mirada por el consultorio. En el lado derecho del escritorio había una repisa con fotografías; en varias de ellas estaba Karofsky abrazando a un hombre bastante mayor, con edad suficiente para ser su padre, y supuso que se trataba del doctor Martin Freadman. Una de las fotografías le saltó de inmediato. En ella Karofsky llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con la leyenda _marcha del orgullo._

—Estás completamente fuera, ¿cierto? —Dave miró en dirección a la repisa que aún miraba Kurt.

—Sí, completamente.—Kurt estudió a Karofsky. Parecía tan relajado, su rostro había perdido esa dureza que tenía antes. En este momento parecía feliz y tranquilo. —¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Tus padres te echaron? —Dave soltó una profunda risa y subió la otra pierna al diván. Las cruzó y puso entrelazo las manos sobre su pecho.

—No, nada de eso. La misma noche del baile llegué a casa hecho un mar de lágrimas y le dije a mi papá todo, sin rodeos. —Kurt observó detenidamente la tenue sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Dave.—Juntos se lo dijimos a mamá y luego tomamos la decisión de mudarnos.

—¿Por qué? —Kurt subió las piernas al sillón y las envolvió con los brazos apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

—Había mucha historia en Lima, muchos rencores, muchas palabras hirientes, muchas acciones imperdonables, y yo sentía la necesidad de empezar de cero. Empezar de nuevo allí habría sido demasiado difícil. En aquella época le ofrecieron a papá un trabajo en Cincinnati así que él lo aceptó y nos mudamos. Allá fue donde tomé mi primera terapia, para el control de la ira. Recordarás que me urgía. —Kurt sonrió sin querer. —Luego visité al terapeuta para hablar de mi sexualidad. Estaba tan preocupado por ser gay que ni siquiera aceptaba que mis padres me apoyaban.

—¿Por qué estabas tan asustado, Dave? —Kurt siempre recordaba con cierto pesar haber empujado de más a Dave durante el baile de graduación. Sin embargo, nunca entendió por qué tanto miedo cuando el padre de Dave había dicho durante su última reunión en la oficina del Director que no tenía problemas con la homosexualidad.

—Porque era complicado para mi entender mi sexualidad. En aquel momento sólo podía preguntarme: _¿por qué? _Todo el mundo parecía tener una idea de cómo eran los gays y yo no encajaba en absoluto en esa idea. Cuando miraba la televisión no había un solo personaje gay que fuese como yo. Todos eran afeminados, o les gustaba la moda, o tenían un magnifico cuerpo que era capaz de causarte un infarto. No había nadie como yo, un tipo común y corriente que resultaba que prefería pollas en lugar de coños, y eso me asustaba. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único estúpido deportista de McKinley que desentonara? Tenía miedo de decir _soy gay_ porque eso iba a traer consecuencias, pero sobre todo preguntas: _¿Cómo tú? ¿Que no te gustan los deportes? Pero si eres tan gordo…_ —Kurt se removió incómodo después del último comentario. —Entonces empecé a trabajar con mi terapeuta sobre mí, sobre cómo me veía y cómo quería que me vieran los demás. Me hizo ver lo mal que estaba al intentar querer encajar en un perfil que no era el mío. Ser gay no excluye las cosas que soy y que me gustan. Básicamente el terapeuta me ubicó y, de pronto, empecé a ser yo, pude liberarme y ser feliz. Llegué aquí para estudiar en la universidad y me decidí por esto porque de verdad me sirvió y porque quiero ayudar. Dicen que los terapeutas siempre son personas jodidas emocionalmente y tienen toda la razón.

Kurt no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente. Pensar que había tantos chicos como Dave, desesperados y solos, le hacía sentir afortunado de haber estado siempre tan seguro de su sexualidad.

—¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? —Kurt no tuvo ni idea de dónde venía esa pregunta. Tal vez de la necesidad de saber más de él.

—A los 20. —Dave sonrió para sorpresa de Kurt.

—¿Con quién? —Es justo que si Karofsky iba a conocer de sus traumas, Kurt también supiese un poco de la vida de Dave.

—Mi primer novio, John.

—¿Fue bueno?

—¡Oh, sí que lo fue!

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —De pronto Dave se puso tenso y tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Sí —fue la seca respuesta.

—¿Y?

—No funcionó. —Otro silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos.

—Quiero deshacerme de este trauma con los besos. En un principio no me importaba pero ahora me siento como la versión masculina de Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman._ En la boca no._ —Dave sonrió de nuevo. —No soy una puta. Necesito poder besar a mis parejas.

Dave se levantó del diván, caminó hacia el escritorio que estaba detrás del sillón donde Kurt aún permanecía sentado y detuvo un cronometro platinado que ya casi marcaba cero.

—Intentaré ayudarte. Sólo que para que eso suceda necesito que en la siguiente sesión hablemos de ti y no de este torturado ex matón y ex caso total de armario.

—Bien. —Dave abrió la puerta y Kurt caminó hasta salir del consultorio. Miró a Joseph que estaba sentado en el sofá de la estancia leyendo una revista. Al notar la mirada, el hombre dejó la revista y caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó mirando a Dave.

—Todo va por buen camino, Joey. Nos vemos la próxima semana, ¿ok?

—Gracias, Dave. —Joseph le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa a Karofsky y luego ambos se despidieron de él. Joseph tomó la mano de Kurt para caminar juntos hasta el ascensor.

Antes de subir al elevador, Kurt giró su cabeza y vio a Dave apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del consultorio, observándoles. Le sonrió y Dave le dijo adiós moviendo su mano derecha.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Kurt estaba de nuevo en el elevador que llevaba al consultorio del psiquiatra Freadman. Joseph no lo acompañaba porque habían tenido una monumental pelea, otra más. Y no era extraño entre ellos. Siempre que el trabajo se interponía empezaban a saltar chispas.<p>

Había conocido a Joseph en un fiesta de la facultad y de inmediato sintió el _clic_. Siendo él estudiante de diseño y Joseph de arquitectura la afinidad fue casi inmediata. Las primeras citas fueron fantásticas. Kurt, a sus veinticuatro años, estaba tomándoselo con calma. Quería experimentar su primera relación seria. En la tercera cita, Joseph había querido besarle y Kurt tuvo que decir: _en la boca no_. Y ahí habían empezado los problemas. Joseph, en un principio, había sido compresivo y habían seguido juntos, pero ahora, con tres meses de relación, el no poderse besarle estaba siendo un problema dentro de los problemas.

Todo había empezado porque Joseph había tenido la brillante idea de trabajar juntos en el proyecto final. Joseph tenía entre manos la reconstrucción de un edificio y Kurt haría el diseño para los departamentos. ¿Sencillo? Claro que no. Trabajar juntos y no poder besarse poco a poco estaba acabando con ellos. Kurt no entendía cómo Joseph no podía distinguir entre el color amaranto y el rojo común.

El elevador se detuvo y se abrió automáticamente. De nuevo, la misma estancia vacía y a media luz. Kurt caminó apresuradamente y, esta vez sí, llamó antes de entrar. Escuchó la voz de Dave Karofsky diciendo _pase_.

Karofsky estaba esta vez sentado en el sillón de detrás del escritorio. Tenía unos papeles en la mano y vestía bastante más formal que la última vez. Llevaba una camisa azul y encima un ligero suéter negro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Había un principio de barba en su rostro. Parecía cansado pero, en cuanto se levantó, Kurt notó que también se veía muy satisfecho.

—Discúlpame, ha sido una semana pesada. He tenido que entregar la primera revisión de mi tesis y estoy algo cansado.

—Pero muy feliz, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió. Kurt notó que el azul era un buen color para los ojos de David Karofsky; se veían mucho más verdes y bonitos. —Siéntate y ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Dave caminó hasta el otro extremo del consultorio donde había un minibar que Kurt no había visto en su primera sesión.

—¿No va en contra de la ética ofrecerle de beber a un paciente? —Dave abrió la puerta del minibar observando a Kurt, quien aún no se había sentado. Estaba indeciso de si hacerlo en el diván o en el sillón de la sesión anterior. De nuevo eligió el sillón.

—Bueno, tú no eres mi paciente y esto, evidentemente, no es una sesión normal. Lo tomo más como una plática entre buenos enemigos, ¿no te parece? —Kurt no dijo nada y prefirió observar si había algún cambio en el consultorio. —Tengo cerveza, coca cola cero, agua y vino blanco de la cosecha favorita del doctor Freadman.

—¿Eres muy amigo de él? —Dave rió causando un poco de molestia en Kurt.

—Más que eso.

Kurt abrió mucho sus ojos; no podía creer que Karofsky se prestara a esas cosas. Sabía por experiencia que por ahí había muchos profesores viejos verdes a los que les gustaba tener amantes más jóvenes. Durante sus años de estudio más de uno le ofreció créditos extras. Pero Kurt no era de ese tipo de personas y era decepcionante saber que Dave Karofsky _sí _era de ese tipo de chicos. Sólo esperaba que el tal doctor Freadman no estuviese casado. Eso sería lo peor.

—¿Por eso te presta su consultorio? —Karofsky aún tenía la cabeza enterrada en el minibar.

—Es mi tutor en la tesis. Trabajo aquí medio tiempo. No creas que no me esfuerzo. —Kurt suspiró. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a Dave Karofsky? Desde que había salido de Lima su vida no había sido precisamente tranquila y, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, sí había aprendido a no juzgar a nadie. —¿Y bien? ¿Cerveza, agua, refresco o vino? —Kurt pensó en decir vino pero no quería tener nada en común con el doctor Freadman.

—Un refresco estará bien. —Karofsky le dio la botella de refresco mientras para él traía una botella de cerveza Heineken a la que le dio un pequeño trago antes de dejarse caer sobre el diván.

—¿Cómo está Joey? —Kurt bufó molesto.

—Enojado conmigo. ¿Que no se supone que esto es por mis besos? —Dave sonrió y tomó un poco más de cerveza.

—Claro. ¿Quieres hablar por dónde empezó todo esto? ¿Fui yo tu primer beso?

—No, mi primer beso fue con Brittany. —Dave no dijo nada; se limitó a mirar a Kurt esperando a que continuara. —¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Sorprenderte o algo así?

—No. Ustedes tuvieron un breve romance y supongo que durante ese tiempo se besaron. Es completamente normal querer experimentar, sobre todo a esas edades. Creo que si tratáramos la sexualidad de forma más simple, sin asustarnos o etiquetarnos, todo sería más fácil. —Karofsky se encogió de hombros y dio un trago más a su cerveza.

—Vaya que has cambiado. —Dave asintió y animó a Kurt para que siguiese hablando.

—¿Cómo fueron tus besos con Brittany?

—Terribles, completamente incómodos y huecos. ¡Joder, era un chica! Y los odié, porque estaba tan necesitado por encajar que no me importó ir en contra de lo que soy con tal de ser uno del montón.

Kurt estaba sonrojado, un tanto por el enojo que le producía haber hecho eso y otro tanto por la vergüenza que le provocaba hablar de la única vez que flaqueó y quiso cubrir su sexualidad. Pero Dave Karofsky no decía ni mostraba ningún signo de querer juzgarlo. Simplemente lo observaba con sus inmensos y brillantes ojos verdes llenos de comprensión. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que salir Dave con alguna chica para cubrir su secreto? Kurt sabía que Dave le entendía.

—¿Y luego vine yo? —Kurt asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ciertamente el Dave Karofsky del beso no era el Dave Karofsky que le había pedido disculpas, ni el que se había ido huyendo del baile, y mucho menos era el Dave Karofsky que estaba sentando en ese diván del demonio. —Fue forzado, torpe y derrumbó todas las barreras que tenías levantadas en contra de la gente como yo.

—Fue mi primer beso con un hombre. —Kurt bajó su rostro y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Dave era profunda, muy solemne y absolutamente honesta.

—Lo sé. —Guardaron silencio un momento. Kurt tomó algo de su refresco mientras Karofsky observaba su cerveza. —Y luego conocí a Blaine, que en aquellos años fue como un príncipe para mí. Eran tan perfecto: su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su voz, toda esa personalidad tan encantadora y única. Desde que lo vi quise un beso suyo. ¿Recuerdas cuando fue conmigo e intento hablarte? —Dave asintió. —Después de que te fuiste me senté en uno de los escalones y él lo hizo a mi lado. Le dije que habías sido mi primer beso con un chico y él paso su brazo por mis hombros. Te juro que pensé que me besaría… Pero no, simplemente me invitó a almorzar y luego lo peor sucedió. ¡El muy idiota besó a Rachel Berry enfrente de mí mucho antes de siquiera planear besarme! —Dave escupió la cerveza que estaba por tomarse.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _¿Por qué? _—El tono de incredulidad de Dave hizo sentir mejor a Kurt. Era como si Karofsky no entendiera cómo alguien podía preferir besar a Rachel en lugar de a él, y eso era genial.

—Fue en casa de Rachel, durante una estúpida fiesta que empezó siendo lo más aburrido del mundo. Pero luego Noah Puckerman decidió asaltar el bar de los padres de Rachel y entonces todo se convirtió en una bacanal. Rachel estaba hablando con Finn y de repente gritó que si queríamos jugar a la botella. Hubo besos inofensivos y tontos hasta que Blaine se besó con ella. Fue tierno, lindo y sexy. —Kurt recordó el besó y casi vomita. Necesitó un trago de su coca cola para disipar la sensación. —Esa fue la última vez que jugué a la botella en mi vida.

—Sí, por eso yo prefiero _yo nunca_. Es un buen pretexto emborracharte con tus amigos y descubrir sus secretos en el proceso. Aunque después no lo recuerdes porque tú también estabas demasiado borracho. —Kurt ríe sin querer. —¿Hay más? —El diseñador asiente.

—Esa misma noche. Yo estaba muy alterado. La fiesta siguió pero no quería estar allí así que salí a tomar aire fresco. Estuve un buen rato solo hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Era Noah Puckerman. —Dave elevó sus perfectas cejas bastante extrañado. —Estuvo hablando conmigo de tonterías, me hizo reír y, de pronto, me estaba besando.

—Uau. ¿Genial, no? —Los ojos de Dave brillaron con interés, sorprendiendo a Kurt.

—Un momento. ¿Te gustaba Noah Puckerman? —Dave le dio el último trago a su cerveza mientras se encogía de hombros. —No es tu tipo para nada.

—Bueno, no es que tenga algún _tipo_. Soy un fiel amante de las buenas facciones masculinas y las de Noah Puckerman eran asombrosas. ¿Por qué no te gustó el beso con Puckerman? —Kurt resopló.

—Vomitó después de besarme. —Dave rió.

—¿No acariciaste sus abdominales? —Kurt negó firmemente. —Bueno, si lo hubieras hecho habría valido la pena. ¿No crees?

—Imagino, pero ya es tarde para saber eso. Además, después de haberme besado regresó a la casa para intentar quitarle sus enormes bragas a Lauren Zizes.

—Hombre de gustos variados. —Kurt le lanzó su mejor mirada fría y Dave se aclaró la garganta. —Continúa, por favor.

—Luego, Blaine y yo nos hicimos novios. Fue unos días antes de las Regionales. Me besó. Y te juro que quería esos besos más que nada. Intenté corresponderlos, quise que fueran pasionales y tiernos, pero una parte de mi gritaba que no lo hiciese. Después de dos besos yo… Simplemente, no pude. Cada vez que intentaba besar a Blaine o que él me intentaba besar a mí recordaba la voz de Rachel Berry diciendo _tu rostro es asombroso_. Eso le dijo cuando se separaron del beso durante la fiesta. —Dave apoyó su espalda sobre el diván mirando a Kurt y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Cómo evitabas los besos? —Kurt subió de nuevo sus piernas al sillón y las envolvió con sus brazos.

—Estábamos en Lima, Ohio. Siempre podía decirle que había alguien observando, o hacerme el tonto cuando notaba que quería besarme. Después sustituí los besos en la boca con caricias. Fueron nueve terribles y maravillosos meses.

—¿Él nunca lo notó?

—Sí, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Es como si él se sintiese avergonzado de decirme algo.

* * *

><p>Dave imaginaba por qué Blaine jamás le había dicho nada a Kurt con respecto a los besos. Nadie quiere pensar que tu novio no te besa; hay demasiada inseguridad de fondo. Dave se levantó del diván y caminó hasta el escritorio para detener el cronómetro, que marcaba cero. Se dio unos segundos para mirar a Kurt sentando en el sillón. Parecía muy vulnerable y confundido.<p>

Las sesiones siempre eran así. El paciente desnudaba su ser en muchas de ellas pero simples gestos como estar una posición o un simple movimiento de manos siempre decía más que mil palabras. Dave había aprendido a observar durante todos esos años y Kurt decía mucho con su cuerpo.

—Bien. Creo que tenemos que hacer un viaje a Ohio este fin de semana. —Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormes.

—¿Te ofende si te pregunto si estás completamente borracho con sólo una cerveza? —Dave sonrió pero negó de inmediato. —Entonces tanto orgullo gay te ha afectado las neuronas. Yo sólo piso Lima, Ohio, en el cumpleaños de mi madre, de mi padre o de algún otro miembro de mi familia. Y en el aniversario de bodas de papá y Carol.

—Bueno, este año es la primera reunión de ex alumnos. —Dave tenía abandonada esa invitación en alguna parte de su departamento y seguramente Kurt había debido tirarla a la basura pero ahora era importante.

—No tenía intenciones de ir.

—Yo tampoco pero ahora es necesario que vayas para seguir con la terapia. Puedes decirle a Joey que nos acompañe. —Kurt frunció adorablemente el ceño.

—_Joey_ —dice con todo el veneno que puede— está de viaje de trabajo. No regresa hasta dentro de tres semanas.

—Bueno, aun así tenemos que ir. —Kurt asiente y Dave se tranquiliza un poco. Era importante regresar a Ohio. —Iremos a ver a todas las personas con las que te has besado.

—¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí, es parte de la terapia. —Dave caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Kurt pudiera salir. —¿Te veo el jueves por la mañana en el aeropuerto?

—Tendré que adelantar unas cosas de mi trabajo pero sí, nos vemos el jueves en el aeropuerto.

—Cuídate, Kurt.

Dave observó como Kurt subía al elevador y luego miró por la ventana cuando tomaba un taxi. Pudo ofrecer llevarlo a casa pero no se sentía muy cómodo invadiendo la privacidad de Kurt, y tampoco le hubiera gustado escuchar una negativa de su parte. Las cosas estaban yendo bien en la terapia y con eso tenía bastante. Esperaba poder ayudarlo y así pagar su deuda con el karma.

* * *

><p>El jueves por la mañana Dave estaba leyendo el último capítulo de <em>Seis tumbas a Munich<em>; Mario Puzo lo traía loco. Había terminado _El padrino_ unos meses atrás y ahora casi se había bebido este libro. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Dave supo de inmediato quien era. Levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió a Kurt.

El día había empezado como los otros dos. Kurt le dio un vistazo para ver cómo estaba vestido. Para esa mañana Dave había escogido un conjunto bastante relajado. Una chaqueta verde oscuro de pana, una camiseta negra con letras deslavadas que decían _libre_, unos vaqueros muy comunes y sus acostumbrados CAT. Kurt pareció aprobar el atuendo, como lo hizo con los otros dos.

—¿Listo? —Kurt no dijo nada, simplemente mostró el pasaje.—Vamos, será divertido.

—Claro, claro.

El viaje fue de lo más interesante. Kurt estaba completamente tenso. Verdaderamente odiaba la idea de ir a Ohio. Dave se estuvo divirtiendo un poco con eso. Él tenía años sin ver a sus compañeros, años sin pisar Lima, Ohio, y ese viaje le serviría para saber cuál sería su próximo paso en la vida. La llegada fue al aeropuerto de Columbus. Una vez allí, Dave sugirió alquilar un coche para llegar a Lima. Kurt aceptó a regañadientes ya que Dave terminó pagando el vehículo.

—Antes de llegar a Lima me gustaría que pasáramos por Westerville. —Kurt lo miró algo desconcertado. Después resopló.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu loca terapia? —Dave sólo se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad quisiera que me mostraras donde está Dalton. Al final yo hice que te encerraras ahí pero nunca supe el sitio exacto. —Kurt rueda los ojos exasperado.

—Bien. Sólo espero que cuando termine este fin de semana sea capaz de besar a todo el mundo.

Westerville no era muy distinto de Lima. La Academia Dalton era bastante parecida a lo que Dave imaginó en su momento y descubrió que Kurt no había sido del todo feliz allí. Las rígidas normas y el esforzarse por encajar le habían terminado de joder aún más. Se había tenido que conformar con estar a la sombra del _gran Blaine Anderson_ y su único amigo capaz de escuchar sus frustraciones había sido un canario llamado Pavarotti.

Dave estacionó el coche y luego se dedicaron a caminar por las calles de Westerville. Kurt se sorprendió al notar que, en realidad, conocía muy poco el lugar a pesar de haber asistido al colegio Dalton durante varios meses. Confesó que los fines de semana salía de inmediato con rumbo a Lima y ni siquiera Blaine, con todo su encanto, había podido detenerle.

Comieron en un restaurante que daba al parque nacional de Westerville. Allí Kurt le contó a Dave lo mucho que lamentó no haber estado con New Directions cuando ganaron las Regionales, aunque también admitió que en el coro de McKinley jamás hubiera obtenido un solo en aquel momento. Parecía que New Directions tuvo que perderlo para luego valorar su talento. Ese año terminaron decimosegundos en las Nacionales pero el siguiente New Directions se coronó con un solo de Kurt y dos canciones originales.

Dave miraba con cierta admiración el brillo de los ojos azules de Kurt cuando hablaba del club Glee. No haber logrado vencer su miedo a tiempo para entrar en el club Glee era una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía.

Kurt no quería ir a casa de su padre porque sabía que su viejo le pediría que se quedara algunos días más, así que Dave sugirió ir a un hotel. El diseñador aceptó, aunque las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Kurt tenía esa mirada que decía que quería respuestas así que, antes de entrar a las habitaciones, Kurt empezó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué es todo esto, David? ¿Por qué estamos en Ohio? Me gustaría saber si esto es algún tipo de terapia loca de esas que ustedes los psicólogos acostumbran usar. —Dave sonrió. Esperaba poder explicarse sin que Kurt terminara poniéndose como un loco.

—¿Nunca te dio curiosidad por saber qué habías dejado aquí? Ohio es una gran parte de tu historia. Aquí, en Lima, formaste parte de un grupo de personas que nos dieron una lección a muchas personas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema con los besos? —Dave suspiró cansinamente.

—Aquí empezó el problema, Kurt. Mañana verás a todas las personas con las que alguna vez te besaste y eso será un punto de quiebre. Es momento de dar la vuelta a la página y sólo viéndoles podrás hacerlo.

—¿Blaine estará…?

—Sí… —El rostro de Kurt perdió todo su color.

—¿Cómo…?

—Rachel Berry.

Dave no supo más de Kurt hasta el sábado a mediodía. No tuvieron una gran conversación, Kurt simplemente hablaba por hablar. Dave esperaba que las cosas resultaran con él porque de esa noche dependía le recuperación total de Kurt; se lo debía. Y estaba a punto de lograr salvar su mayor deuda con el karma.

* * *

><p>El gimnasio de McKinley estaba tal y como Kurt lo recordaba de la graduación original. Esta vez opto por un traje negro común y corriente. Dave estaba mucho más sonriente que la primera vez y saludaba alegremente a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Kurt, de pronto, sintió unos brazos sobre él.<p>

—Ey, hermoso. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—Mercedes, ¿viajaste desde Miami? —La chica ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Claro, no me iba a perder esto por nada. ¿Ya viste a Sam? Por dios, los poquitos años le sentaron de maravilla. Vamos, demos la vuelta por ahí.

Kurt de verdad no tenía planeado ir a ese evento, por lo tanto no sabía si alguno de sus compañeros del club Glee estarían ahí. Después de todo, todos tenían sus propias ocupaciones: Rachel y Finn en Nueva York, Tina y Mike en los Ángeles iniciando su proyecto de escuela de baile, Sam acababa de conseguir un puesto en un despacho de abogados muy prestigioso en Cincinnati, Santana estaba en Washington abriéndose camino en el mundo del periodismo y, dos semanas antes de la reunión, supo que Artie estaba en Marruecos firmando con una transnacional para exportar su prototipo de tarjeta madre o algo así. Puckerman y Lauren eran los únicos que seguro estarían allí. Puckerman era el entrenador más joven en haber ganado el campeonato de fútbol con el equipo de McKinley y Lauren estaba por ganar el segundo campeonato de lucha libre para McKinley. Y Blaine… Hasta donde Kurt sabía estaba en Londres muy feliz de la vida.

Kurt sonrió a Puckerman, que seguía con su mohicano y esa sonrisilla picara pero que ahora pertenecían a un responsable entrenador y, por lo que Kurt sabía, uno muy querido por sus jugadores. Puckerman le regresó la mirada y del interior de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña ánfora, vertió un poco del contendió en la ponchera, y luego guiñó a Kurt. Lauren negó divertida y arrastró a Puckerman hasta la pista de baile. Luego Kurt fue arrastrado también a la pista por una muy emocionada Mercedes, junto con Santana y Brittany. Kurt no sabía de dónde habían salido estas últimas pero estaba contento de verlas de nuevo. Desde su graduación del _senior year_ que no lo hacía a pesar de que se comunicaban con regularidad.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de par cuando Finn y Rachel hicieron acto de presencia. De inmediato se unieron al grupo de antiguos miembros del club Glee. A ellos hacía poco menos de un mes que los había visto, exactamente en el cumpleaños de Carol. Kurt estaba muy feliz por ellos. Finn no había cambiando en nada, a pesar de vivir en Nueva York y ser parte de un excelente grupo de artistas. Seguía vistiendo sus camisas de cuadros y sus vaqueros desgastados. Y Rachel brillaba, brillaba como la gran estrella que era. En algún momento Kurt se preguntó por qué no seguirla a Nueva York, pero también en algún momento descubrió que le encantaba crear desde cero y que el diseño siempre había sido importante para él. Imprimir su esencia en los edificios, murales y departamentos había llenado su vida. Y le dejó las noches sin dormir, los fans locos y las noches estresantes a Rachel Berry.

Kurt salió de la pista de baile. Necesitaba algo de beber, aunque fuera un poco del ponche adulterado de Puckerman. Y además estaba intrigado, no había visto a Dave en un buen rato. En un principio Dave había estado hablando con sus ex compañeros de equipo, luego estuvo un poco con Santana y después, nada. Kurt había intentado buscarlo pero parecía no estar.

—No recuerdo haberte visto bailar tanto en la fiesta original. —Kurt se congeló al escuchar la voz de Blaine. Tragó el ponche que aún tenía en la boca y poco a poco fue girando para mirar a Blaine Anderson.

Blaine estaba idéntico: la misma sonrisa, el mismo cuerpo, sus mismos ojos soñadores. Su pelo había cambiado un poco; ya no había ni rastro de gomina y eso le daba un aspecto más relajado. Kurt se lanzó hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

—David me dijo que estarías aquí pero no le quise creer.

—Rachel me llamó hace un par de días y me invitó, según me dijo era importante. Además quería ver la versión terapeuta de David Karofsky. De todas las personas del mundo jamás pensé que él terminaría siendo algo así. —Kurt sonrió y de pronto sintió una enorme necesidad de hablar con Blaine de algo que tenía en la cabeza desde su visita a Westerville.

—Blaine, lo siento. Cuando estuvimos juntos no fui un buen novio y tampoco un buen amigo. Hubo muchas cosas que debí hablar contigo antes de guardarlas y…

—Oh, cariño, relájate. Éramos dos chicos gays en este pequeño círculo. Hicimos lo que pudimos y si las cosas no funcionaron fue porque no debían hacerlo. Te dije que te quería y aún lo hago. Eres un gran ser humano y te quiero por eso, por ser mi amigo y mi alma gemela. —Blaine envolvió a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo y éste suspiro tranquilo. Fue como si algo le hubiese abandonado, un peso se hubiese ido sin explicación aparente. —Ahora vamos. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí.

Caminaron hasta el otro lado del gimnasio donde Dave estaba hablando animadamente con un chico que Kurt no conocía pero que, definitivamente, vestía como un dandy. Tenía puesto un traje café oscuro (Kurt alcanzaba a distinguir unas finas líneas azules sobre el tejido café) y una corbata azul celeste que combinaba a la perfección con la camisa blanca y los ojos del chico, que también eran de un increíble azul claro y brillante. Hasta el color rubio ceniza natural de su pelo pegaba con el conjunto.

Blaine pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura del chico. Kurt se alegró al ver a Blaine tan tranquilo y suelto. El chico le dio una encantadora sonrisa y luego miró hacia Kurt.

—Kurt, este es Tom. —El chico tendió de inmediato su mano derecha para saludarle.

—Mucho gusto, Kurt. Blaine me ha hablado mucho de ti. Y no es formalidad, de verdad lo hace, siempre habla de su gran amigo Kurt Hummel. —Kurt sonrió al chico. Le encantó su sexy acento inglés. —Y eres un gran tipo, todos los que te conocen tienen algo bueno que decir de ti. Como mi amigo David, que también me ha hablado muy bien de ti. —Tom palmeó con fuerza la espalda de un sonrojado pero sonriente Dave Karofsky.

—Oh, cierto. Hola, Dave terapeuta. —Blaine le tendió la mano a Dave y éste la acepto de inmediato.

—Hola, Blaine.

—De todas las cosas que pude imaginar de ti jamás pensé que años después te convertirías en terapeuta. —Las mejillas de Dave adquirieron un matiz rojo pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Sí, bueno. Creo que comprendí un poco tarde ese _no estás solo_, pero cuando lo logré busqué seguir el buen camino. —Blaine rió y miró alternativamente a David y a Kurt por unos segundos.

—Me da gusto por ti. Si me permiten voy a presentar a Tom a Rachel y los demás.

Kurt observó como Blaine y su pareja se perdían por la pista y luego miró a David, que estaba sonriente y tranquilo, casi con un destello triunfal en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Ahora sí que me vas a decir de qué va todo esto. Porque no creas que me tragué lo que me dijiste ayer. —Karofsky hizo una mueca muy similar a la que puso años atrás cuando Santana lo retó en el pasillo.

—Eres un gran chico, Kurt. Siempre lo fuiste. Pero construiste muchas barreras para que las demás personas no llegarán hasta ti de verdad.

—No me digas que todo se limita a que perdí a mi madre de niño y a que soy gay.

—No, todo se limita a que tenías miedo de que las personas llegarán a ti y te lastimaran. Pero esas personas —Dave miró hacia la pista en dirección al numeroso grupo de chicos que estaba bailando— tiraron tus barreras y se convirtieron en tu familia. Con ellos experimentaste, fuiste tú por primera vez y lograste ser feliz. Todos ellos ahora son personas ganadoras, que dan el cien por cien en todo lo que hacen. Y siguen a tu lado, Kurt. Nadie, ninguno de ellos se irá de tu lado. —Kurt miró cada uno de los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos y luego se tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Y ya, con eso, estoy curado?

—No lo sé. Lo veremos cuando quieras besar a alguien. Por lo pronto, ¿sientes que has cerrado el ciclo? Regresaste a Lima, Ohio, triunfante. Serás un gran diseñador y ya no tienes nada que demostrar aquí, ¿no crees?

—Siento que he dejado atrás al Kurt Hummel de Lima, Ohio. Aunque no me veo diferente sí me siento muy diferente. —La música bailable de pronto cesó. Rachel subió al escenario y con la primera nota del piano Kurt identificó de inmediato la canción.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I would offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<em>

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —El cuerpo de Kurt se congeló de inmediato y su boca se abrió ligeramente. —Bueno, te debo un baile después de todo. Y casi estoy seguro de que amas esta canción. No soy tan mal bailarín, te lo juro. —Dave Karofsky tendió su brazo para que Kurt lo sujetara pero éste no se movió.

—¿Estás seguro? Aquí está todo mundo, tus compañeros…

—Ex compañeros —dijo con mirándole fijamente. —Ya no tengo diecisiete años, Kurt, y te agradecería mucho si tú también me ayudaras a borrar las huellas de mi pasado aquí en McKinley.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Kurt tomó el brazo de Dave y caminaron hasta la pista. Si hubo miradas suspicaces, Kurt no las notó; se limitó a mirar hacia Rachel que le sonreía desde el escenario. Luego vio que Santana y Brittany bailaban, al igual que Blaine y su sexy inglés. Kurt Hummel estaba teniendo su primer baile lento en McKinley, aunque fuera años después de su graduación y con Dave Karofsky de entre todos los hombres.

Dave lo sujetaba gentilmente de la cintura y se movía a la perfección al lento ritmo de la música. Las manos de Kurt estaban sobre los pectorales de David. Desde su posición podía percibir el eleve aroma de Azzaro, un perfume muy poco común pero maravilloso por su mezcla de anís y algún tipo de fragancia amaderada.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>There's no doubt in my mind where you belong<em>

—Pensé que esto sólo se trataba de mí. —Kurt no quería que su voz saliera tan intima pero falló miserablemente. Intentaba no prestar atención al hecho de que se sentía muy bien rodeado por los brazos de Dave Karofsky y con sus ojos mirándole con tanta profundidad.

—Siempre se trató de ambos. Sobre todo ahora…

Durante su vida de estudiante y victima de Dave Karofsky, Kurt nunca se permitió admitir que los ojos de su torturador eran bonitos. Pero, después de haberle visto llorar y casi conmoverlo hasta las lagrimas, Kurt se permitió admirar la belleza en los ojos de David Karofsky. Esos ojos algún día serían la perdición para Dave porque a través de ellos se podía ver todo lo que el chico tenía guardado. Y justo en ese momento Kurt pudo leer un sentimiento muy antiguo guardado en el interior de David.

Kurt quería decirle a Dave que se detuviera, que no lo mirara así, pero no podía. Movió nerviosamente sus manos por el pecho de Dave.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
>And down the highway of regret<br>The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet<em>

La mano derecha de Dave viajó por toda la espalda de Kurt y terminó colocándose en su nuca. Dave lo seguía mirando sin decir nada. Kurt sintió las leves caricias que le daban en la piel de la nuca las yemas de los dedos de Dave. Kurt se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Había algo, como un hormigueo, que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you<br>Make you happy make your dreams come true  
>To make you feel my love <em>

El piano siguió y Kurt, de pronto, estaba besando a Dave Karofsky. No recordaba cómo eran los labios de Dave. Había intentado demasiadas veces olvidar ese terrible beso en los vestuarios de McKinley así que no recordaba que los labios de Dave fueran tan suaves, pero lo eran. Y Dave correspondía al beso de la forma en que Kurt lo quería: lentamente, acariciando sus labios. La gran mano de Karofsky permanecía aún sobre su nuca. No había nada demándate o furioso en ese beso; era todo lo contrario. Dave permitía que Kurt se balanceara sin temor y dejaba que la pasión se sintiera poco a poco. Las manos de Kurt subieron hasta terminar en el pelo de Dave mientras éste reajustaba el brazo que tenía en la cintura de Kurt.

Kurt sentía como si estuviera completamente envuelto por Dave y no quería salir de ahí, ni alejar sus labios, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿También era parte de la terapia? —Dave cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Apoyó su frente en la de Kurt y le habló con una voz profunda.

—No…

Kurt sentía que había mucho flotando en el aire: su pelea con Joseph, el reencuentro con todos sus amigos, el beso. Necesitaba un respiro. Una melodía conocida y las voces de Santana y Mercedes llegaron para tranquilizarlo todo.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen<em>

Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come in to look for a king<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance...

—¿Esto también ha sido cosa tuya? —preguntó Kurt aún bailando entre los brazos de Dave y con la tensión bastante disipada.

—No, creo que ha sido cosa de Santana. —Dave miró directamente a la chica latina que se encogió en hombros y siguió cantando como si nada.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen<em>

—Veo que ha hecho muchos progresos, señor Karofsky. Hoy no ha salido corriendo. —Dave se rió y separó a Kurt de él. Le dio una vuelta y luego lo acercó a él de nuevo.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
>Leave them burning and then you're gone<br>Looking out for another, anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance..._

—Te dije que sólo tenías que esperar. —Kurt se siguió moviendo sólo por inercia. Iba a besar de nuevo a Dave pero una delicada mano se colocó en uno de sus hombros.

—¿Podrían los reyes del baile separarse un poco para saludar a una amiga que ha llegado tarde? —Quinn se abrazó a Kurt y Dave lo dejó con ella. Kurt vio cuando Santana se lanzó a abrazar a Dave y él le murmuró un _gracias_.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Dave abordaron el avión de regreso a San Francisco. Dave no había dicho nada del beso y Kurt menos; lo tomó como una forma de por fin cerrar completamente el círculo.

Justo antes de subir al avión Kurt recibió un mensaje de texto de Finn:

_No le diré a papá que viniste a Lima en un viaje exprés para la reunión pero tienes que prometerme que pasaras aquí por lo menos una semana durante las vacaciones. Luego podrás regresar a decorar tus edificios. Pero quiero que estemos juntos por más que un par de horas._

—¿Algo malo?

—Finn chantajeándome porque no me despedí. —Kurt apagó su móvil y se sentó al lado de Dave. —Ni Joseph ni tú me han contado cómo se conocieron. —Dave se tensó y sus ojos vacilaron un poco. —¿No me digas que ustedes salieron? —La voz de Kurt salió con un toque ligeramente histérico.

—¡No! —Dave se removió en el asiento y se pasó la lengua por los labios. —Yo era amigo de Alice, la chica por la que su ex lo dejó. —Kurt sabía la historia. Joseph había estado perdidamente enamorado de su ex novio y a los cuatro años de relación el ex novio empezó a engañarlo con una chica. —Cuando ellos terminaron, Joey me buscó para hablar y le ayude un poco. Por eso nos hicimos amigos.

—Vaya…

La conversación en el avión terminó con eso. Kurt quería dormir, había tenido demasiadas emociones. El beso aún le rondaba la cabeza y, aunque quería preguntarle a Dave si había sentido algo, prefirió no hacerlo. Las terapias ya se habían terminado, Dave podía regresar con el viejo verde del doctor Freadman y él aun tenía su relación con Joseph.

—Entonces, creo que esto es todo. ¿No, Dave? —Estaban fuera del aeropuerto esperando un taxi.

—Si te refieres a tu trauma, creo que sí. Pero puedes llamarme si es que desarrollas algún otro. —Kurt asintió mientras un taxi se detenía frente a él. Los ojos de Dave Karofsky de nuevo decían algo que Kurt no quería leer, por eso prefirió subir al taxi dejando atrás al chico.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas después Kurt se estaba muriendo. No dejaba de pensar en Karofsky y en ese extraño sentimiento que les rodeaba cuando estaban juntos. El beso había significado algo para él y tenía ganas de saber qué más podía ofrecer ese nuevo Dave Karofsky. Aunque Kurt aún tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con Joseph y luego comprobar si Dave podía dejar la seguridad de su mentor.<p>

Esa noche, Joseph lo llamó para invitarlo a tomar un café. En cuanto Kurt llegó a la cafetería se lanzó sobre su novio y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron, Kurt buscó algún tipo de reacción en Joseph, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía confundido.

—Eso fue… —Joseph abrió los ojos pero su expresión seguía confusa. —Yo…

—¿No sentiste nada? —Joseph boqueó un poco.

—No… Es que…

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco sentí nada. —Kurt sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Kurt? Yo quería decirte que lo mejor era terminar. Somos buenos trabajando juntos y el sexo ciertamente ha sido magnífico pero…

—No hay magia. No te preocupes, yo también lo había pensado. Después de lo que has pasado mereces alguien que te quiera de verdad y que sea capaz de darte todo lo que siempre has soñado. —Kurt le dio un gran abrazo.—Ahora, si me permites, tengo que irme.

—Ey, espera. ¿Adónde vas?

—Al terapeuta.

Kurt detuvo al primer taxi que encontró y le dijo que le daría veinte más si llegaba en diez minutos a su destino. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar que no le importó estar a punto de chocar tres veces. En cuanto bajó del taxi, entró al edificio y corrió hacia el elevador. Al llegar vio luz en el consultorio. La estancia estaba vacía, como siempre. Kurt golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos y luego un muy sonriente Dave Karofsky abrió la puerta.

—Kurt, ¿qué…?

El diseñador no dio tiempo para nada más y se lanzó sobre Dave para besarlo de nuevo. David le correspondió profundizando el beso y envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos. Kurt se acercó más a él. Una de las manos de Dave terminó en su cadera y Kurt no pudo evitar gemir. En ese momento alguien se aclaró la garganta y Dave se separó de Kurt. Éste vio al doctor Freadman sentado en el sillón que él mismo había ocupado en sus sesiones.

—Él es muy joven para usted, doctor Freadman. —Dave abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kurt continuó. —Dave y yo tenemos mucha historia. No toda es buena, pero he esperado mucho y creo que es el momento para que podamos ver si funcionan las cosas entre nosotros. Lamento que se haya enterado así pero es más que obvio que Dave y yo nos atraemos y…

—Kurt… —Dave sujetó levemente a Kurt por el brazo.

—No, Dave. Tal vez tengas miedo porque él es tu tutor pero podemos conseguirte otro. Yo conozco…

—El apellido de soltera de mi madre es Freadman. —Kurt se giró para mirar a Dave. —Él es mi tío Martin Freadman.

—Oh… —El doctor se levantó del sillón y soltó una profunda carcajada.

—Así que Kurt. —El diseñador se sonrojó violentamente. Dave le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la sien. Kurt nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado. —No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a la teatralidad. Quince años junto a un actor de teatro me han dado bastante tolerancia. Bueno, Dave, nos vemos mañana. Seguramente Roy me está esperando y no quiero que haga una escena —sonrió cálidamente a Kurt —. Sus teatralidades son mucho peores que ésta, te lo juro, muchacho. —El doctor Freadman tomó su chaqueta del perchero y salió del consultorio.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Kurt giró su cuerpo y enterró el rostro en el hombro de Dave, quien se convulsionaba de la risa. Un poco después Kurt también empezó a reírse. Colocó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Karovsky después de darle un ligero beso en el cuello.

—Tu tío. Un tío gay y terapeuta. —Dave separó a Kurt de su cuerpo, se inclinó lo suficiente para poder pasar sus brazos por las piernas de Kurt y lo cargó así hasta el escritorio donde lo sentó.

—Mi abuelo Murray era bastante ojo alegre y tuvo varios hijos fuera del matrimonio. Uno de ellos es mi tío Martin. —Dave empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt mientras seguía hablando. —Mamá se reencontró con él cuando fuimos a vivir a Cincinnati. Nos presentó a su pareja, el tío Roy. —Dave intentó separarse de Kurt pero éste enredo sus piernas en las de Karofsky. El chico sonrió y besó de nuevo a Kurt. Cuando se separó del beso colocó un portarretratos en las manos del diseñador. —Mi tío Martin, el tío Roy y su hijo Erik. —Kurt observó fijamente la fotografía. Erik estaba en medio de los dos hombres, sonriendo.

—Preciosa familia.

—Maravillosa.

—He terminado con Joseph. —Dave apartó el rostro del cuello de Kurt.

—Lo imaginé desde que llegaste

—¿Crees que tú y yo…?

—Si me das una oportunidad, claro.

—No sabes en lo que te metes, Dave Karofsky.

Dave no dijo nada, sonrió y se lanzó a besarlo. De nuevo cargó a Kurt, quien enredo sus piernas en la cadera de David. Casi tropezaron con el sillón. Dave lo empujó con una de sus manos sin dejar de besarlo. Terminaron sobre el diván, hechos una mezcla de brazos, piernas y besos profundos y apasionados.

—No pienso hacerlo en el consultorio de tu tío. —Dave gruñó mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba por la cadera, las nalgas y la parte posterior del muslo de Kurt. —Es en serio, Dave. No lo pienso hacer aquí.

—¿Entonces en mi casa? —Kurt se quiso apartar de Dave pero este lo envolvió entre sus brazos. —Estoy bromando.

—Más te vale, porque antes de hacer algo, lo que sea, tienes que invitarme a cenar y salir un poco.

—Claro. —Dave empezó a colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Kurt.

—Hablo en serio, Dave. —Dave sonrió y se apartó para luego ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé. ¿Vamos a cenar? —Kurt enmarcó su ceja derecha. —No lo digo con doble intención. Me muero de hambre.

—Bien. Entonces, a cenar. —Dave caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió para que Kurt pudiera pasar y luego sostuvo su mano.

—¿Como cuántas cenas necesito para una mamada? —le dijo Dave justo antes de accionar el botón para que se abriera el elevador.

—¡David! —Kurt se sonrojó. Dave sonrió, entró al elevador y luego jaló a Kurt hacia él para abrazarlo de la cintura.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. ¿China, italiana o cualquier tipo de comida rápida de esa que te encanta, hasta el tope de harina y aceite? —Kurt frunció el ceño y Dave le dio un beso en la nariz. —Deja de hacer eso que te van a salir arrugas.

—Te odio, Dave Karofsky.

—Lo sé, Kurt Hummel. —Kurt estaba maravillado de lo mucho que Dave decía con sus sonrisas y sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Kurt echó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que colgara sobre el reposabrazos del sofá de Dave Karofsky, su novio desde hacía un mes. Esa exquisita lengua de Dave iba y venía por todo su cuello mientras las manos hábiles del terapeuta lo liberaban de la ropa que aún traía puesta, que sólo eran sus increíbles pantalones Prada. La boca de Dave hizo un camino perfecto desde su cuello hasta los visibles huesos de su cadera. Dave lamió esa piel y luego le dio leves mordiscos que lograron incrementar la excitación de Kurt. Los pantalones volaron.<p>

Dave enterró la nariz en el vello de la entrepierna de Kurt. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta que Kurt sintió el cálido aliento en su polla. Instintivamente levantó la cadera, pero Dave se retiró de inmediato y Kurt gimió frustrado. La lengua de Dave barrió entonces desde la base de su polla hasta el glande tan lentamente que Kurt tuvo que sujetar con fuerza los hombros de su novio. Dave abrió de nuevo los labios y esta vez sí tomó completamente el miembro de Kurt quien de inmediato estableció un ritmo dentro de esa boca. No quería más preliminares, no quería que las cosas fueran lentas y pausadas. Quería follarse la deliciosa boca de Dave, quería que la lengua de su novio se moviera sobre su polla tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Kurt gimió rudamente cuando Dave empezó a succionarle la polla y luego hizo que su lengua diera unos endemoniados giros sobre el glande. Se vino lo más profundo que pudo dentro de la boca de Dave. Éste se bebió absolutamente todo lo que Kurt le dio. Luego se separo de él y se masturbó rudamente corriéndose sobre su pubis y gimiendo su nombre como si de un mantra se tratara. Kurt se giró para que Dave cayera en el sofá y luego se colocó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su novio.

—Eres espectacular, Kurt. —El diseñador sonrió mientras aspiraba el aroma que Dave desprendía después del sexo; una mezcla de sudor y su perfume, Azzaro. Kurt jamás admitiría que ese aroma le encantaba, primero se hubiera dejado cortar un brazo, y tampoco admitiría que el pelo del pecho de Dave le ponía increíblemente caliente.

—Y eso que no has llegado conmigo al acto final. —Dave sonrió y besó profundamente a Kurt pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo del diseñador.

—¿Cuándo me dejarás llegar al final? —Kurt escondió su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Dave y un mohín malévolo apareció en su rostro.

—Cuando hables con mi papá. —Las manos de Dave se congelaron.

—¿Qué? —graznó para diversión de Kurt —. No creo que ninguno de los _otros_ tipos con los que te hayas acostado haya _hablado _con tu papá.

—No, pero los_ otros_ no habían amenazado con matarme.

—¡Ja! Tiene gracia porque tu papá no me va a _amenazar_. Directamente me va a pegar un tiro en cuanto me vea. —Kurt rió de nuevo y le dio un sonoro beso a Dave en el pecho.

—Vamos, no tengas miedo. Ya le dije que salgo contigo. Sólo quiere que le presentes tus disculpas. Y lo puedes hacer perfectamente dentro de tres días, ya que estaremos en Lima pasando las vacaciones. —Dave parpadeo rápidamente.

—¿Ya tienes todo planeado? —Kurt se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando perezosamente el pecho de Dave.

—Tus padres regresaron a Lima hace un año, ¿no? —Dave le había dicho a Kurt que sus padres habían vuelto a Lima para abrir un restaurante que prosperaba a pasos agigantados. —Seguro quieres ir a verlos. Y yo tengo una promesa que cumplir, así que…

—Tendré que ir a Lima para enfrentarme a una muerte segura —susurró Dave. Kurt lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo besó.

—Cuando estés con papá recuerda la recompensa. —Los ojos verdes de Dave brillaron con un claro signo de lujuria y con ese otro sentimiento al que poco a poco Kurt estaba cediendo.

Aunque sólo el tiempo diría como serían las cosas entre ellos, los futuros planes y las peleas que llegarían junto con las reconciliaciones. Lo importante es que, justo en ese momento, era feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue un 22 de abril del 2010 la primera vez que utilice el Foro de Slasheaven, sólo recibí la respuesta de una persona: <em>Regan.<em>**

**Curioseando busque su perfil de escritora y me di cuenta que tenía varias historias publicadas. La primera historia que leí de ella fue _Plaga de termitas_ y no lo puede evitar, simplemente me encanto, así que seguí por cada una de sus historias y traducciones.**

**Mi favorita de sus historias: _La verdadera._**

**Ahí descubrí que el hombre siempre tiene dos razones para hacer algo: La buena razón y la verdadera.**

**Tiempo después buscando fics para leer descubrí el LJ. Me hice mi perfil y llegué de lo más fregona para darme cuenta que no era fácil estar ahí. Entonces llego _Loredi_ a mi rescate, fue cuando me di cuenta que Loredi y Regan eran la misma persona.**

**Loredi además de ser una de las grandes escritoras que conozco, es una persona preocupada por el fanfiction. Ella me enseñó a publicar en el LJ, ella se encargó de comunidades enteras, logró que se hiciera una comunidad decente de Glee en español. El BB de Harry Potter fue un esfuerzo suyo, en noviembre del año pasado reunió a varias personas en México para ver la premier de Harry Potter y la Reliquias de la Muerte I. Nos regalo un reportaje experto sobre la visita de Tom Felton a México...**

**¿Qué más les puedo decir? Loredi es una persona de 10, una gran escritora pero sobre todo una persona preocupada por las cosas que le interesan. Eso dice mucho de ella.**

**Le he regalado este fic esperando que le guste y abusando porque en realidad sé que ella ama a Puck/Kurt pero no puede evitar hacer de esto un Kurtofsky. Espero que me disculpe.**

**Por cierto, cualquier parecido entre el Tom de Blaine en este fic con el Tom de Daniel Radcliffe es... es... es... ¿mera coincidencia?**

**Un abrazote Loredi, mil gracias por tu ayuda y por todo el legado que nos estas dejando.**


End file.
